Troublesome love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ryou Bakura;aged 18 is a high school graduate working at a local diner to pay for college. She is bullied by her co-workers and harassed by her boss. Yami Bakura is a 20 year old successful med school student who works at Domino city hospital. The two meet one day while Ryou is working a night shift and Yami is instantly taken by her. YURI/SMUT, GENDERBEND, FEM RYOUXFEM YAMI
1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely over the horizon and sky was still dark. Colourful clouds were covering the sky as it was stained red and yellow. Birds were chirping in the sky announcing the star of a new day. The rest of the world was still fast asleep and enjoying their own dreams; unaware of the world until they rose from their slumber.

Ryou groaned heavily as she woke from her peaceful slumber. The rest of the world wasn't awake yet so why did she have to be? Damn her boss for making her start so early. She crawled out of her warm cave of blankets; her white hair bushy and wild. Her head was buzzing and her body was telling her to go back to sleep.

"Time to get up" she muttered crossly. Yet another gruelling day of waiting tables and annoying customers; she could barely hide her excitement. The only thing that would make it better is if she got tips.

Ryou Bakura; aged 18 and a college grad student from Domino city. She lived alone in a small apartment working a shitty job as a waitress. Place wasn't anything fancy just a local diner in the city. Her co-workers were jerks and always bullying her. Calling her out for being quiet, plain and having a cute face. They also teased her for the fact she had a baby face and had large well proportioned breasts.

She had developed early in life so her body had been quite an issue in high school. She still had self consciousness about it now. It's not like she asked to have such sizeable breasts. Sometimes she wished they were a bit smaller; then they wouldn't make fun of her; that and customers would look at her face when she took their order.

On top of that they harassed her for being quiet and keeping to herself. She wasn't much of a people person and was overwhelmed by big crowds. Due to this they called her a loser and a loner. A few times she had found notes pinned to her locker making fun of her; she was used to it but it still annoyed her. She had always hated popular girls; they were so stuck up.

To add fuel to her misery; her boss was a fucking pervert. He did sometimes fool around with a few of the other waitresses; but he loved to harass Ryou. Many times had she run away from him because she could feel his eyes on her back. She didn't have to look to know he was checking out her chest or ass. It was bad enough he once copped a feel of her butt while she was on duty. Fucking pervert

Ryou climbed out of her warm cosy bed still radiating her body heat. If she didn't have rent and bills to pay she would quit. But the job had ok pay and she worked hard; so she could deal with it until she found a better one. However finding a part time job in the city that didn't involve waiting tables or cleaning floors was hard to find; and she had no intention of a janitor.

She padded towards the bathroom and switched on the light. The sudden brightness blinded her until she acclimatized to the light. After blinking for a while she switched on the shower and climbed in. She shivered at first until the water ran hot; a pleasant sigh echoing through the room as she enjoyed the sensation. Being in the shower was her happy place; it was the one area she could be alone and forget about everything.

It was quiet and soothing; the simple sound of water rushing over her and the quiet gurgling of the drain. God she loved her early morning routine; it brought so much relaxation to her life. Slowly she began massing shampoo into her wild white locks. Her hair was a mutant gene that she had inherited from her parents. Not many people had hair colour like hers so she was a rarity.

The shampoo smelled like apples; one of her favourite snacks as a child. Her mother would make pies or tarts made from fresh apples with spices. Her mouth watered a little at the memory. It made her think of happier better times; even if it was bittersweet.

 _ **A short time later**_

Ryou sighed heavily as she exited the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. She was using another to dry her hair before work. She had left her uniform for work hung up as usual. It saved time and kept her organised; less for her boss to harass her about later on. And the more she stayed away from him the better.

A white short sleeved blouse with small poufy sleeves, a black pleated skirt, white knee length stockings and black Mary Janes. Her pink halter neck apron from work would be waiting for her when she arrived. She knew the boss was a pervert; he made all the girls wear this uniform simply for the fact he could wank over them. But the job was good pay and she needed the money right now.

Ryou eventually relented and finished drying herself off. She then pulled on a simple pair of white laced underwear and matching bra. They were cute and comfy so she would feel a little better about it at least. While she hated to admit it; when a male customer caught a glimpse of her underwear he would leave a bigger tip.

She then pulled on the uniform quietly sighing heavily as she did so. The clothing left little to the imagination and was demeaning. The amount of perverse stares she got and how many customers would cop a feel was disgusting. She knew stares were not something she could do anything about;but they could bloody well keep their hand to themselves.

When she was done changing she brushed out her hair and tied it back into a ponytail with a band. It kept it out of her face and only left her bangs either side of her head. She wasn't one to enjoy fancy hairstyles; she just liked to keep it tidy and out of her way.

Ryou did a quick one over when she was done; making sure her uniform was clean and she looked presentable. She then grabbed her brown khaki jacket and hurried out of the door with her keys and phone. As she walked outside she felt the cold sting of the morning air. It was still early spring so it was rather chilly in the mornings. The fact that her uniform was so short didn't make things easier; her legs were freezing.

She wrapped her coat around herself and made her way to work quickly. Someone would have already opened up but she had to help set up. The only person who would be kind to her were the delivery guys or Marik Ishtar.

Marik Ishtar was an Egyptian transfer student who attended Domino City College. He and Bakura got on ok; but due to his temper and unsociable nature he tended to spend time alone. However he was protective over Ryou; and would defend her when the other girls would get too much. However usually he tended to keep to himself about such matters.

She hoped he was there now; it would give her a bit more peace until her more unfriendly co workers arrived. While she was not vocal about it; she truly appreciated Marik's friendship. It would seem strange to other people but Marik was the only friend she had. They had known each other since high school and had gotten along ok.

However she had lost contact with Yugi after he went abroad to study in Egypt. It had already been 3 years and she missed him dearly. However she was no less grateful for his letters and emails.

"Good morning Bakura" a familiar voice said from behind her. She looked behind her to see Yugi's grandpa.

"Mr Mutou; good morning" Ryou said politely her tone cheerful. He was getting on in years and was still running the game shop; however he was still sore and tired sometimes.

He smiled kindly at her "You look well Ryou; I haven't seen you since graduation. Are you taking good care of yourself?" he asked kindly. He was aware Ryou tended to keep to herself and was very shy; but she was a kind natured girl and good hearted. However he worried that she let people take advantage of her or didn't stand up for herself much.

Ryou smiled "Yes sir I am; I have my own place now and everything" she explained proudly. It was nothing big or fancy; but it was cosy and well kept. It was her own little space that she called home.

Solomon smiled at her; he was glad Bakura was doing well. She had not exactly had an easy childhood; what with the death of her sister and mother. She had been friends with Yugi and the other but tended to spend time alone.

She was a good girl; always helping others and being helpful. However he worried that she didn't look after herself enough; and needed someone to spoil her. The fact that she worked so many hours concerned him too.

"Well dear I won't keep you. I don't want you to get into trouble with that pervert again" Mr Solomon said sternly. He had heard Bakura complain on her way home about how her boss made her wear this uniform or about her customers. He pitied the poor girl for having to deal with such things.

Ryou chuckled at his comment "It was nice to see you again; take care" she said kindly before hurrying away.

Solomon watched her go smiling sadly; if Yugi knew about how she was being treated at work he wouldn't stand for it. He was aware of how much his grandson cared for his friend and found it admirable. He couldn't help but hope that Ryou would find someone to look after her. He was grateful Marik did from time to time; but she needed someone more reliable.

He sighed heavily and continued walking down the hill. Ever since Yugi had left Ryou had lost her light; she had lost her courage and become more timid. She was still herself but her fire had gone.

She was now more obedient and suffered quietly; she never spoke up and simply showed her frustration behind closed doors. He hoped that one day she would find herself again; the girl she used to be.

"Help her Yugi; send Ryou some luck from where you are" he sighed wearily staring up at the early morning sky.


	2. C2: White haired saviour

**Hey guys**

 **sorry for the late update; I never expected a genderbent Bakura fic to be so popular**

 **I hope you like it and leave a review on your opinion**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ryou stood quietly at the counter gazing around the diner. Luckily it was quieter than usual with only a few elderly people and some students; no old perverts again. She recalled her last shift where some old office worker had felt up her ass while she took his order. She had accidentally on purpose spilt hot coffee on him and got scolded by her boss.

Just once she would love to get a customer that didn't try and feel her up; or make dirty looks at her. She just wanted someone who would treat her with respect and compliment her customer service skills.

"Oi Bakura" Marik called from the kitchen. He was on dish duty but because of so little customers he would be done soon. After that he would get his lunch break and hopefully a spliff. He wasn't open about it but he was a marijuana smoker for health and stress purposes.

"What?" she called back loudly. She was hoping that because it was quite she could get some much needed head space. She appreciated his friendship but he had a bad habit of butting into others quiet time.

"Don't ignore customers; you need the tips" Marik scolded firmly. Because their pay was so low they longed for the tips customers gave. When they got big tips they went home and cried for hours. Hell given how shitty their boss was and how low key the diner was; not a lot of people came here.

"What customers?" Ryou huffed crossly. The students didn't pay any attention and were messing on their phones. Hell they were content with milkshakes and fast food for all they cared. The elderly ate their food slowly and liked to have conversations or read newspapers. They were very nice but they enjoyed having their peace and quiet most of the time.

Marik raised his finger and pointed to one of the booths. While Ryou had been daydreaming a young woman had come in and sat at one of the booths. She wasn't really his type but he could appreciate that she was very pretty.

Ryou looked up and mentally cursed herself. While daydreaming she had failed to spot an office lady with white hair come in. She was sat casually at her booth gazing off into the distance. She hoped her boss hadn't spotted her or she would get yelled at for not doing her job. She wanted to avoid that old pervert and just go home after all this.

Sighing she walked casually up to the booth quietly; her shoes clicking on the floor. The table with students had a few boys on it who kept staring at her ass; god help her. As she reached the table she smiled cheerfully "Welcome to big boys; what can I get you?" she said politely.

She hated her job, her boss and her co-workers. But right now she couldn't afford to be picky and needed all the work she could get. Until a better job came along she had to stick it out. She had been handing out her CV to any place she could find; but so far she had heard nothing back.

The woman looked up at her and Ryou felt her heart just about leap out of her chest. She had never seen such a pretty woman before. She had snow white hair just like her own; but hers reached her chest instead of her shoulders. She had 2 rabbit ear like spikes in it which Ryou thought looked very cute in her opinion.

Her eyes were blood red instead of brown like her own; but they looked alluring and intense. Her breasts like Ryou's were very big; which she felt she could relate on for problems. They reminded her of jewels shining in the sun; beautiful to the eye but impossible to ever find.

She was wearing a white blouse that strained against her chest but fitted her very well. A black pencil skirt with a slit up the side, skin colour tights and black high heels. From what Ryou could determine she most likely was an office worker.

"Just a coffee and some pancakes. I won't be here for long" The woman said sternly. She had a lot of paperwork to do back at the office; so she had a limited lunch break. Fuck her boss for giving her so much paperwork; but it was expected at a hospital.

Ryou nodded and took down her order "I'll make it a large; it will keep you going for longer" she said politely. The woman smirked at her in amusement. She wondered if she thought she was flirting with her.

Ryou walked up to the counter and passed the note to Marik "One pancakes and a large coffee" she called. For a shitty restaurant the food was pretty decent; but it badly needed redecorating and work done on the place.

The chef started on the pancakes and Marik sighed crossly. He would have to deal with more dishes and his hands already looked like prunes. "You work fast" he teased cheekily flashing his teeth. He had seen the flirty eyes Ryou had pulled on her.

Ryou blushed "I was being nice" she said defensively. It was the afternoon now but everybody's days were different; some stressful some laid back. Of all the people that had it the most stressful as far as jobs; Office workers came first, then teachers, then the doctors and nurses.

Marik smirked "You're a terrible liar" he teased cheekily. He knew Ryou and what her type was; she was too easy to read. He felt bad for any guy that attempted to hit on Ryou; given they would automatically be rejected on account of her being a lesbian.

"Whatever" she muttered crossly as she started sorting out the coffee. She hated how he could read her so easily; It had been that way ever since high school. Just once she would like to be able to mess with him.

Suddenly the boss came out of his office causing them both to jolt and stiffen. They both hated him but he could easily fire them if he so wished. "Ryou...I need a word" he said sternly gazing intently at the young teen. She could smell the tobacco smoke on his breath from here; disgusting.

She took a deep breath and approached him quietly. If he tried anything she would knee him in the crotch. She knew just how perverted this guy was and what stunts he would pull to get them to obey.

"I need you to work late again" he said sternly. 2 of the other girls had to finish early due to going to a matchmaker party. They had been talking about it for weeks; if they missed it they would bitch at him about it none stop.

"WHAT?! Ryou yelled crossly. This wasn't fair; she had been pulling all the late shifts lately. Why couldn't someone else do it for once?!

"It's already confirmed besides you're already here. And with you rack you'll be flocking in customers" he chided eyeing her chest. Of all the female workers he had hired; she was the cutest and the most well endowed.

Ryou growled under her breath and clenched her fists. She wanted to punch him so bad but she needed this job. She spun on her heels and stormed back to the kitchen her eyes burning with rage.

Marik saw her angered expression and flinched; he knew from personal experience what Ryou was like when mad. "So...what did fat guy want?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm working late again" Ryou snapped angrily as she picked up the readily made pancakes and put them on the tray. It took all her mental strength not to smash a plate out of pure rage.

"Seriously?" he said sounding shocked. If she kept working any harder Ryou would get sick; she was already working double shifts as it was. He was amazed at how she was able to cope with all the work he made her do.

"No doubt they paid him off again" Ryou muttered under her breath. The boss was such a pervert; he knew they would have got on their knees for the time off. All they had to do was bat their eyelashes or give him a blowjob and he would do what they wanted.

Marik gave her a pitiful expression and passed over the pancakes. Ryou would never speak out against him for fear of losing her job; but he knew she hated him with a passion.

Ryou took her order quietly to the table but her desire to smile was gone. She just walked quietly over holding back her anger. "One pancakes with syrup, fruit and bacon with a side order of coffee" Ryou said sternly holding back her anger. She placed the items on the table quickly but they made a ding as they hit the table.

"You certainly did a 180" the woman stated casually raising an eyebrow. She could tell she wasn't happy before; but now she was barely holding back her anger. This was the first time she had ever seen a waitress actually show how fed up of her job she was.

Ryou stiffened "I wasn't happy before; but my temper wasn't as bad" she said defensively. She hated how easily this woman was able to read her moods. The fact that she had now 2 people who could read her made her angrier.

The woman smirked in amusement "Would it have anything to do with the overweight lard ball that just spoke to you" she teased. She had noticed how Ryou had been somewhat happy earlier; then her mood had worsened since speaking to him.

Ryou relented then sighed heavily; what did it matter? There weren't that many people in and her boss was a dick anyway. "My boss is making me work late again. It's the 8th time I've been used as cover because other girls blow him off to get out of work" Ryou spat crossly under her breath.

By the time most of her shifts were over her body hurt, her legs ached and she wanted to do nothing but sleep; But one look from the other girls and they could get off early or even miss a shift.

The woman stared at her quietly and frowned. She had heard of unfair treatment in the workplace and it was most common with waitresses. The fact that she was getting bullied by her boss was not justified.

"I see...then I don't suppose you could keep me company during that time do you?" she said casually. This girl looked like she would pass out at any second; she was going on pure anger and steam right now. But the body could only take so much and she would surely burn out soon.

Ryou stared at her in awe; was she asking for sexual favours from her? What did she look like a common whore?! "If you wanted something like that; then you want one of the bars along the main street" Ryou hissed angrily.

The woman blinked then smiled "I don't know what your inferring; all I am asking for is your company while you deal with you shitty job" she said bluntly. While that sounded quite rude to say; she was simply speaking the truth of what she was thinking.

Ryou felt a sense of relief wash over her; but still pissed that she was referred to as shitty. But then again she did really hate this job to begin with. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to sit down during work" she apologized. If she did her boss would only cut her pay.

The woman chuckled "Understandable; but I think you might reconsider" she said smiling sweetly. She then flashed a 40 dollar bill out of her pocket at Ryou before hiding it again.

Ryou stared in awe and began to panic; was she saying if she spent time with her she would tip her that much?! Given how shitty her pay was she had no room to argue.

The woman saw her look and smiled "So do we have a deal? You keep me company during breakfast and I give you a big tip" she agreed. If this girl didn't take a break she would force her to sit down.

Ryou looked around to Marik for help. He raised his thumb and mouthed "Do it". They both hated their shitty boss and their low pay; so they would take any chance they would get. Before looking around for her boss Ryou perched at the table with the woman. She just hoped her boss wouldn't come out and spot them.

The woman smiled and hummed happily "Glad you changed your tune. Now would you mind telling me your name so I can start a better conversation?" she cooed. She wasn't exactly happy about how their first words had gone so badly so easily.

Ryou huffed in annoyance; how was this woman so perky? It was almost creepy how happy she was. "Bakura; Ryou Bakura" she said casually. She thought most office workers were tired and short tempered; or perhaps it was just the guys.

The girl blinked in shock then laughed "It seems we share the same name. My name is Yami Bakura" she explained. It felt like fate to meet her; considering they shared the same name.

Ryou blinked in awe; her name was so rare that she had never met anyone else with her name. What an unusual coincidence; but a nice one though. As far as she knew the name meant Good or skilled; a fitting name given her choice of career.

"So you worked here long?" Bakura asked casually eating her pancakes. She smiled as the syrupy goodness hit her tongue. There was something soothing about eating pancakes that made you feel happy.

"Almost a year; pay is kind of lousy but it's the only place that would hire me" Ryou sighed crossly. Everywhere else either never replied or that involved her taking off her clothes for money.

"I wonder why?" Bakura said sarcastically looking at Ryou's face with a blunt expression. Ryou had a really cute face, legs that could walk a mile and a nice pair of breasts; any old pervert would hire someone as cute as her.

Ryou pouted crossly; she knew already that the woman was referring to her chest. She hated how the only reason her boss kept her around was because of her sizable bust. "Having big boobs isn't as good as people think. In this line of work nobody takes you seriously" Ryou said bitterly.

People thought that having big breasts had to be awesome. Everyone would pay attention to you and you would be full of confidence. In actual fact it was a lot more annoying and hard work to be of sizable bust.

Whenever a guy spoke to you he was always catching a glance at your chest rather than your face. You got a large amount of back pain due to the weight of your chest (if you were bigger than a size D). You had to worry about buttons coming undone when out in public and flashing boobs. If you bent over then guys would get a flash of your chest and hoot at you.

"I'd love to know what yours feel like" Bakura teased flirtatiously. Secretly while Ryou had been serving her and at down; she had sneaked in a few peaks. In the future she hoped to be able to feel them for herself.

Ryou blushed wildly and a small squeak escaped her lips. Was this woman coming onto her in such a short period of time? Given she had been in the closet since high school this was very overwhelming for her.

Bakura smiled in amusement "So you can make that type of face" she teased playfully. This girl was so cute it hurt. She wanted to squeeze her and nibble on those cute ears; until she moaned with pleasure.

Ryou growled in annoyance; was this woman making fun of her? She had a mind to snatch that tip and run for it. But she didn't have the heart to; she was too nice for her own good.

Bakura saw her expression and smiled "I was being serious. But don't worry I'm not the type to hit and quit" she said casually. She had been watching this girl ever since she arrived. Her cute face was very enticing but her annoyed face was very sexy as well. She wondered what other expressions she was capable of.

Ryou hesitated "So...do you usually pick up girls at diners?" she asked suspiciously. I mean other than the fact she wore a mini skirt; there was nothing really glamorous about being a waitress.

Bakura chuckled at her statement "Not really. But you're so cute I couldn't resist" she teased.

Ryou was somewhat flattered by that comment; but felt it had something to do with her breasts. She sighed heavily; at least she was going to get a good tip for this afterwards. The money could go into her savings jar back at home. She could put it towards clothes and food at the end of the month.

"You have something on your face" Bakura lied quickly. She had a surprise for Ryou; one she believed she would like. However getting her to open her mouth for a long period of time would be a challenge.

"Eh?!" Ryou cried worriedly. She felt around her face for stains or marks; how had she been so careless?

Bakura then lifted her fork and put a piece of pancake in Ryou's mouth. She could hear her stomach grumbling quietly. She has stayed quiet about it for some time; but she was now worried that if she didn't eat anything she would pass out.

Ryou was surprised at the food but she ate it happily. She had been forced to cut her lunch break short due to her boss being an ass; she had just managed to scarf some cake at the last minute.

"That good huh? You're boss must be shitty to make you skip lunch" Bakura said sympathetically. She could see the small tears in the corners of her eyes forming out of pure joy.

Ryou covered her mouth as she chewed quietly and nodded in agreement. Her boss was a pervert and a rat bastard; she couldn't stand him. The day she got out of this place and got a better job; she would kick that fucker in the balls.

Bakura smiled gently and then slipped her hand into her pocket. She pulled out the 20 and slipped it into Ryou's breast pocket quietly. "As promised; I'll come by again some other time. But I'll give you my number next time" Bakura teased winking at her.

She then walked out leaving Ryou in awe as she left. She had never met a more beautiful and charismatic woman in her life. "Bakura..." she said to herself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for you

**So Ryou has finished a shitty ass shift and is exhausted**

 **Bakura decided to wait for her and make sure she stayed home and wouldn't go into work**

 **Basic fluff chapter and nothing intimate yet**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ryou sighed heavily as she exited the diner. She couldn't wait to get home and slump on her bed. She had been working for 11 hours; since 6am in the morning and was drained and hungry.

She couldn't wait to get home and collapse on her bed. The idea of removing her uniform made her skin shiver with delight. Being able to revel in nudity sounded amazing right now. Her feet ached from standing all day, she was mentally exhausted from stress and her stomach growled loudly with hunger. Given the shitty pay of her job all she could afford was instant noodles and cheap stuff.

"We meet again Miss Ryou" a familiar voice said playfully. Ryou looked up to see Yami standing there wearing her uniform and smiling. Didn't she have paperwork or audits to write? Why was she here?

She then remembered the state of her uniform. Untidy and needing cleaned; she smelled like grease and sweat; god someone kill her now. How was it she kept bumping into Yami when she looked like total shit?

"Are you busy right now or?..." Yami asked hopefully. She had hoped to get Ryou's number this time and hang out with her. However Ryou looked terrible; so she decided being of help to her was a better option.

Ryou stiffened; she was asking to hang out? Now?! After her long shift and in this state?! Kami really must hate her to put her in such a situation!

She smiled awkwardly "Listen….I don't if being at a computer all day has ruined your eyesight; but I look awful right now" Ryou explained sharply. It came out sounding ruder than she meant; but her attire was hardly appropriate. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Yami blinked then smiled "I see; so me going with you to your place is out of the question?" she said sweetly. She had guessed Ryou was inferring to going out to get food or go around the area. While she knew that was what most people did when flirting; she could see how exhausted Ryou was.

If anything she simply wanted to help her; she had the sick feeling Ryou might pass out in the bath and drown in this state. The poor girl looked like she would keel over any second. She could hear her stomach before she even exited the door. God knows how she made it through her shift without passing out.

Ryou blinked then blushed profusely "Excuse me?!" she yelled crossly. Did this woman simply want a hook up?! Did she think just because she was a waitress and took that tip that she was easy?! That she would sleep with her just because she had money?

She may have put on an act to get the tips and hide her anger; but she was anything but easy. Like any normal person she liked to court her admirer/love interest before anything physical came along.

Yami blinked then looked at her defensively "Sorry for the insinuated suggestion. All I mean is I want to help you. I could see how exhausted you look and wanted to be of help" she explained gently.

She could see the bags under Ryou's eyes; see the exhaustion in her eyes. She could tell Ryou was close to passing out and didn't want to leave her alone. Hell if that didn't happen then some asshole could attack her on the street.

Ryou blinked the realized her rudeness. She really needed to stop jumping to conclusions with everyone she met. Hell her father would be pissed to know she had acted in such a way towards someone.

She bowed her head sadly "No I'm sorry; that's twice now I've been rude to you for no reason. I really must seem like a bitch" she apologized sadly. Why did she think everyone had to be like her boss? Why did she think everyone wanted her solely for sex and was a pervert?

Yami smiled gently; she knew that Ryou's job couldn't have been easy. Given how that fat fuck treated her; her temper was justified. "It's quite alright Ryou. Now I will ask you again; may I please go to your apartment with you?" she asked politely.

Ryou blushed; seeing her in her comfy clothes would be better than this filthy skimpy uniform. She nodded quietly and began to walk forward but her legs felt wobbly. All of a sudden she felt herself falling forward and her sight became dizzy.

Suddenly Yami rushed forward to catch Yami allowing the girl to fall against her. Ryou was not fit to work like this; she _had_ to stay off work for while. From what she could guess this had been building up for a while; now her body had given in.

Ryou smiled gratefully "Thanks; god I owe you big time now" she said awkwardly. How would be able to pay back Yami with her salary? Given her current state it would be a while before she could. Her body was no longer fit to work due to the stress she had put it under.

Yami became firm "Then you can allow me to look after you. You will keep me company on your time off" she said sharply. Even if the fat fuck rang Ryou constantly she was not going to let her go to work.

She could see that her Egyptian friend was as worried as she was. He had been watching her like a hawk all day. She was only relieved that the poor girl had at least one person looking out for her well being. Given how the latter tended to push herself because her boss was a dick.

The body could only handle so much strain on itself; it was amazing that Ryou hadn't passed out already. During her shift she could tell Ryou had been working on pure steam as it was instead of food and rest.

Ryou hesitated then nodded quietly. If it made up for the actions she had taken earlier against her; then she would let the other girl do what she wanted. Plus having some company for once would be kind of nice.

Yami smiled and approached the young girl. She then leaned against her and put her arm around her shoulders. Her body would only last so long in its current state; if she passed out she could at least carry her.

"Eh?! What are you?!..." Ryou protested anxiously. She was getting awfully close to her; even if she was trying to help. She was only weakened; she wasn't a bloody invalid.

"I don't want you keeling over on the way. Now let's get you home" Yami stated firmly. She wasn't going to let Ryou out of her sight. Anything could happen to a girl at this time of night and given Ryou's weakened state she was open to danger. She wasn't going to let that happen to her.

Ryou huffed crossly but complied. She began walking down the road in the direction of her apartment leaning against Yami. She wasn't happy about it; but she wasn't going to turn down free help.

She hadn't realized before but Yami smelled very nice for an office worker. She was wearing some form of perfume that smelled amazing. It must be a good work position to afford something so expensive.

She could barely afford to pay her rent as it was; thus she was looking for a second job and working the extra hours. Her clothes were from TK Maxx bargains and her food consisted of noodles and whatever discount cheap stuff she could afford.

But this girl looked like she could afford to eat at fine dining, dress in fancy suits, buy Louis Vuitton and owned a jet plane. She had to have parents who were pretty well in the business to afford such things.

Yami noticed her annoyed expression and raised an eyebrow "Something wrong?" she asked curiously. If she was worried about messing her attire it was fine; she had plenty of suits back home.

Ryou hummed in amusement "Just jealous of whoever you work for. You must have a pretty decent for you to afford such nice perfume" she stated bluntly. It was the type of product she only dreamed of wearing. She saw high school girls checking it out in the shops on their way home. Given her salary she couldn't afford such a thing.

Yami blinked then smiled "Then I'll give it to you. I have plenty at home as it is" she said sweetly. She then rummaged in her bag and handed Ryou a gold topped perfume bottle in the shape of a heart.

The smell would remind Ryou of her; so it would make her happy when she had to deal with her boss. If it gave her something to uplift her spirit then Yami was more than happy to comply. Seeing Ryou in a better state of mind would bring her relief; as long as her boss didn't attack her because of it.

Ryou blushed and looked at her anxiously. This perfume was very expensive; did she truly want to waste it on her? I mean she wasn't anything special just an average high school graduate making money for college.

Yami saw her expression and chuckled "It's yours. I don't need more clutter on my desk" she explained casually. She got gifts from people all the time; it's not like she would miss it.

Ryou gazed at her quietly then held the bottle close to her. She had never received such a present before. All her friends had average paying jobs so expensive gifts were not something she was used to.

"T…Thank you" she said gratefully. This woman was so kind to her; but she couldn't understand why. What was it she saw in her? Given how pretty she was she could get anyone she wanted.

Yami stared at her quietly internally fangirling at the cuteness of this girl. As if her temper wasn't already seductive; her shy face was even prettier. " _Marry her, Marry her, Marry her!"_ her internal voice screamed loudly.

Ryou saw her staring and blinked in curiosity "Yami-san? Is everything ok?" she asked quietly. Perhaps she had gotten a whiff of her uniform; god this was the worst day of her fucking life.

Yami blinked and laughed awkwardly not wanting to get caught. Nice way to look like a pervert! "Sorry Ryou-chan. Now let's get you home!" she stated quickly walking Ryou ahead in the direction of her home. God that was a close call.

She really, really liked Ryou but the last thing she wanted was to give off the same creepy vibes as her boss. She wanted to seduce Ryou but make sure she was not uncomfortable at any point; she didn't want to scare her off after all.

 ** _A little while later_**

As expected Ryou had passed out while walking down the street with Yami; her body had just given into the strain it was under. It was hardly surprising given the hours she worked and how shitty her boss treated her.

Yami had decided to carry her piggyback style and take her home. She pitied the poor girl for how much stress she had to be under. Ryou looked only to be about 17-18 years of age and only just out of high school. To be so young and have so much pressure on her; she could only imagine her stress.

However the main problem was Yami needed Ryou to be awake to find out where she lived. Currently they were in the middle of the city centre and quite a few people were staring at them.

"Poor girl; she must have been enduring this for so long" Bakura said gently as she walked along the street with Ryou on her back. She needed her bed and to be safe at home. But Yami had no idea where that was; and the latter was fast asleep. God just her luck!

"Oi! Ryou!" a loud male voice cried suddenly. They sounded annoyed, confused and defensive; had someone this girl knew thought she was kidnapping her?

Bakura looked behind her to see the Egyptian teen that worked with Ryou at the diner. He looked pretty pissed and was racing at them. As he reached Bakura he glared at her and held his ground "What the hell are you doing with Ryou?! Were you planning on taking advantage of her while she was out?!" Marik raged angrily.

Bakura blinked quietly then realized what he was insinuating. She sighed heavily and slid Ryou off her back into Marik's arms. "Here can you get her home and make sure she stays off for a while. I doubt she will last much longer without rest" she stated firmly.

Marik blinked in confusion but nodded. He knew that Ryou had been under some stress for a while so it was only time before something like this had happened. So this woman had only been helping her; what a relief.

Bakura smiled in relief; Ryou was in good hands now. But she felt the like latter would be sad that she was gone. She fished in her bag and scribbled down her mobile phone number and slipped it into Ryou's coat pocket.

Marik blinked in confusion; he recalled Ryou had flirted with this girl. So she had tried to get friendly with her on the way home and passed out….that sucked.

"I'll leave her in your hands now. I'm pretty sure she would be sad if she felt like she had lost her chance. So I'll at least leave my number" Bakura stated casually with a smile before leaving.

Marik watched the older girl leave staring at her back. She could see why someone like Ryou would be seduced by her; what with all that charisma.

He gazed down at his unconscious friend quietly. She really looked like shit and was grateful to the white haired woman for looking after Ryou. "Let's get you home" he said quietly picking up Ryou bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4: Repayment

Ryou came to weakly and found herself on her bed. She didn't recall how she got there nor getting home. She was alone and she could hear nobody in her apartment. Sp just how in the hell had she made it back.

Looking around she found a covered pot of porridge by her bedside with a note on top. Had Yami made her food too? God she really owed her now; but with her salary paying her back would take years.

She got up slowly and read the note; upon doing so her hope deflated. It wasn't from the person she hoped it was. But at least he had shown he cared which meant a lot to her. He was too good to her sometimes; he really needed to get a girlfriend or boyfriend; whichever he wanted at the minute.

 _"Hey Bakura; you passed out on the way home so I helped get you back here. I made food so eat it up ok-Marik"_

She sighed heavily and opened the lid it was still warm and smelled great. He was such a nice guy to do this for her. She just hoped the boss or other co-workers wouldn't spread rumors about it; she could handle the shit they gave her but Marik didn't deserve it.

As she took her first mouthful tears sprang to her eyes. It had been so long since she ate a decent meal. It warmed her soul and eased her growling belly that had been starved of a decent meal for so long.

She felt sad though; knowing she had lost the chance to get to know Bakura better. After how hard she had tried to impress her. Suddenly she felt a rustle in her shirt pocket. The sound of crinkling paper; yet she held no memory of carrying notes at some point.

She picked it out and felt her heart scream with joy upon looking at it. There was the phone number of Bakura in her shirt pocket. Words could not convey the joy in her heart right now. She had come a step closer to getting close to the girl of her interest.

She grabbed her phone and dialled in the number on the paper. Her phone would automatically save the number and she would add it to contacts. As the dialing tone rang she bit her lip hopefully. _please answer, please answer, please answer!_

 _"Hello? Bakura Yami speaking"_ Bakura answered cautiously. The person who called was an unknown number. She never really gave out her number willingly and Ryou who was sleeping now couldn't possibly call her.

"Yami-san?" Ryou answered sheepishly. She felt so rude calling her while she was at work; she was probably busy. At least they could relate on the whole night-shift thing and how much it sucked ass.

Yami perked up instantly; she sounded much better than she had earlier. Hopefully she was feeling better. "Oh Ryou! Sorry I didn't know it was you; I'll save your number to my phone for future reference" Bakura apologized quickly.

She thought it was her boss or some weirdo calling on a private number. She must have sounded really scary to the poor girl. She was really making a shitty first impression to a girl who was obviously into her.

Ryou laughed nervously "No its fine; thanks for helping me earlier. I hope I wasn't too much trouble" she apologized meekly. She had already given her poor customer service, snapped at her and forced her to help her home. God she had given the woman no end of troubles since first meeting her today.

Yami laughed gently "You were no trouble at all; your friend Marik got you home as I had no idea where you lived. I've notified your boss to give you time off for the sake of your health" she stated firmly.

If Ryou went any longer without sleep or food she would collapse. She needed time off for the sake of her own well being if not for Yami's own metal state. Hell she would threaten the fat fuck she worked for if it meant Ryou got time off.

Ryou blushed; she had done all that for her? Nobody had ever gone so far for her sake before; it felt kind of nice. "I...I'll really owe you now" she stammered shyly. Just how was she going to pay her back now?

Yami smiled; after all she had done Ryou really owed Yami big time. However she knew exactly how the waitress could pay her back. Now it was her turn to play cool and finally use her charisma.

"Say 9:00 Saturday. I'll meet you at the bakery on the way to your work. I'll treat you to lunch" she teased playfully. Given her shitty boss and how hungry she had been; it was fair to say Ryou's paycheck was not big.

Given Ryou's pay check and how hard she worked; it would be nice for her to be spoilt for once. God knows she never was usually she bet. Given how that guy Marik seemed to be her only friend and worked for the same boss as her.

Are you sure? I mean I already owe you!" Ryou panicked anxiously. She was never going to be able to pay her back. Not with her wages at least; she would have to find another method of payment.

Yami sighed heavily annoyance obvious in her tone. Why did Ryou feel she _had_ to repay her at all? She did all these kind things to Ryou because she _wanted_ to not because she wanted Ryou to have an excuse to spend time with her.

"Ryou you don't owe me a thing. I've been kind to you by my own free will and nothing more!" she stated firmly. She would never accept that Ryou felt she owed her anything. She had more than enough money and look after herself very well.

She was a grown adult and was more than capable of paying her bills, feeding herself and getting to and from work by herself. That wasn't to say she wasn't touched at how Ryou was worried about her. In fact, she found it very cute and endearing.

The phone went quiet for a while then Ryou said sheepishly "Ok…. but only if you're sure. You've done so much for me as it is". At least with her tip she could buy food for the month or more and pay off her rent too. So while she wasn't aware of it Yami had actually helped out more than she was aware.

Yami chuckled in amusement "You're such a sweetie; your parents did a good job raising you" she teased affectionately. To be so grateful for the kindness of another and want to repay their kindness showed good upbringing. She was glad that at least Ryou's parents had raised her to be a decent human being.

Ryou's voice hitched and Yami swore she could hear Ryou's embarrassment in her voice. She had certainly found a girl who was ridiculously her type. "I'm just a decent human being; more so than my shitty boss that's for sure" Ryou stated stubbornly.

"I don't doubt it" Bakura responded playfully. She had seen what kind of person Ryou was the minute she met her; she just acted the way she did because of the stresses of her job and hunger.

Given how hard she obviously worked, how little time she got off and how little time she had to eat of course she would act that way. The poor girl was being overworked, underpaid and worn ragged. God knows how she had lasted this long and not keeled over.

She had given Marik money to buy porridge on the way home with and then left. That way Ryou would at least have eaten something good. She could imagine her crying over how good it tasted.

"So….does this make us dating now? I mean we have each other's numbers and our feelings are certainly mutual" Ryou asked curiously. She hoped to god Yami said yes; she was insanely her type and while she didn't look it she needed someone to look out for her sometimes.

While she was no pushover she was not exactly intimidating which made going against her boss difficult. The reason he always harassed her and made fun of her was because of her cute face. She was too adorable to be taken seriously; which was the cause for people to take advantage of her in the past.

Yami chuckled in amusement "I presumed we were courting from that moment you gave me an extra-large coffee" she teased cheekily. Yes she had caught onto Ryou's technique and happily took the bait for such a lovely specimen of a woman.

Ryou felt her cheeks burn; so she had caught onto her flirting. At least it had worked even if it was a pretty subtle move. She never thought it would work but here she was. Guess some wishes really do come true.

"You…you assumed right" she stammered shyly. She had taken a bold move but indeed her motives had been to flirt with Yami. But at least in the end they had paid off even if the road hadn't been easy.

Yami chuckled; she had dated many girls in her high school and middle school years but they had ended. Brief romances that didn't last and a few had only been after her family wealth.

But Ryou was different; while she worried about her finances she cared about the troubles she placed upon others. She was genuine, hardworking and a good person; that was what Yami liked about her.

"So….I suppose I shall see you this weekend my sweet" Bakura teased cheekily a grin spreading across her face. She would do well to spoil Ryou and show her a small amount of affection of what was to come. But when the time came she would ravage Ryou for all it was worth.

While she loved Ryou's body and couldn't wait to touch and devour every inch of her being; she wanted to show her love, affection and respect. Something she was undoubtedly lacking in her current job and personal life.

"Mmm…see you this weekend" Ryou stammered shyly feeling her cheeks heat. It had been so long since she had been on a date; what would she wear?! She felt like she was in middle school all over again.

"Sweet dreams Ryou and remember to take it easy till then" she cooed gently before hanging up the phone. It was currently Monday; so she had 4 days to wait thank god. She wouldn't have to wait long to see Ryou all dolled up for her.

Ryou hung up the phone before feeling her cheeks flush and screaming internally. She had a date; a _date!_ Kami had finally heard her wishes and cut her some slack; god she wanted to cry right now she was so happy.

Man she hadn't been on one since high school and even then it had been awkward. It had been with her senpai another female. But after she graduated they broke up; she hadn't been one since. For many years now she had been single because no other women seemed to look at her and fuckboys were the only thing she seemed to attract.

"What will I wear? What should I do with my hair?! Should I wear my nice panties?! God what I am I gonna do?!" Ryou panicked. She knew Yami had offered to pay which meant the eatery was going to be nice. But given her pay check she didn't exactly have flashy attire.

She didn't exactly have fancy clothes but she had clothes that showed off her figure. Usually she was against it but maybe if she wore something that showed off her assets she could forget about the fact she would be dressed down.

She breathed in heavily "Ok; I know my boss shames my breasts. But for a date I shall embrace my large endowment!" Ryou stated bravely. Yes this sounded off coming from her given how much trouble she got with them; but just for once she would throw away her morals.

While she had suffered problems all her life because of her well-proportioned breasts; she would take advantage of them for the sake of Bakura. Showing off your body for the sake of the person you liked wasn't so bad was it?

Ok operation; seduce a white haired hottie was in progress. She would use her personality and well developed teenage body to win over the beautiful and seductive adult woman who was obviously into her. She prayed to Kami her plans would work.


	5. C5: Smile from your heart

**Sorry for the long update; I've had other works to deal with and christmas shifts back to back**

 **I hope you like the new update and please review :)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ryou stood shyly outside the bakery where she promised to meet Yami. She was really nervous as this was her first date in about 3 years; her nerves were on red alert right now. She gripped her green khaki jacket in her hands nervously. She had decided to be a bit daring today for the sake of impressing Yami; but she was getting weird looks from people.

She had gone with a white spaghetti strap vest top which showed her healthy D cup breasts but also gave her some decency. It was flirty and casual at the same time; meaning she could relax. On her lower half were a pair of dark blue skinny jeans; comfortable and casual again. They cupped her ass nicely and showed off her long legs and best assets. I mean she only wore a skirt as part of her uniform for crying out loud.

Instead of her usual ponytail at work she had untied her hair allowing it to flow free. It fell to her shoulders in spikes but was smooth and silky to touch. She wore it up so often it was making her head ache from the strain; to have it lose was very relaxing for once.

"I hope I'm not too early; I just didn't want to make her wait" Ryou pondered worriedly. Perhaps she had been too eager when it came to setting off for her date. She knew that she was probably worrying too much but she had just been so excited about it.

She had made sure to set an alarm early so she could enjoy breakfast (for once), take a long relaxing shower and take it easy. God knows she was used to eating barely anything, waking up far too early and rushing to get there on time.

She then spent the rest of the day looking out her date outfit and prepping herself so she looked her best. She had even used her make up stash for something other than work; not too much just some light gloss, powder and perfume. She probably owned the smallest make up stash known to man.

Ryou had been very touched and yet relieved that Yami had ordered her boss to give her much deserved time off work. Now for once those slackers she worked with would be able to finally work their pay instead of dumping it on her. However a small part of her was worried they would only harass her even worse when she eventually returned to her job.

She had been working overtime as it was; doing their work because the boss gave them time off for sucking his dick. She was basically a slave instead of a worker and she was sick of being treated that way.

"Ryou?" a stunned voice said. Yami hadn't expected to see Ryou dressed like this; she was used to seeing her in a messy, filthy work outfit. She really shone once she had sleep and cleaned up.

Ryou looked up and just about had a nosebleed; there before her was Yami; dressed in a red knee length spaghetti strap dress, lower calf length black trench coat and black high heels. As if she hadn't been sexy before; now she was fucking slaying it. Compared to her this woman was walking sex; how could she even compare to this goddess?

"Y…. Yami" Ryou stammered shyly. Weren't they just going to a bakery or something? Why was she dressed to kill? She knew she should have bought a new dress with the leftover money. But then again she could save it for something more important; given her pay was very low.

Yami stared at her in awe; while she was dressing to tease Ryou the latter looked drop dead hot. Her ass looked great in those jeans and her breasts were on full display in that top; she had dressed wisely; showing off all her best assets.

"You've outdone me; if I knew you dressed like that out of uniform I would have asked you out sooner" she teased playfully her eyes roaming. She liked what she saw...very, very much. It made her eager to know what was under all those clothes.

Ryou blushed shyly looking downwards "T…. thanks; though compared to you I'm dressed pretty plainly" she admitted quietly. Why hadn't she just swallowed her pride and bought a dress? At least that way she could have dressed for the occasion; but she had wanted to make the money last.

Yami scoffed folding her arms crossly "You Ryou are anything _but_ plain" she retorted sternly. How could she continue to put herself down like this?

She predominantly owned work clothes and going out dresses but she had always longed to dress in something else. Wearing pencil skirts and heels to work all the time tended to become a pain.

However, seeing Ryou in jeans made her mouth water and that top; holy shit that top. Her healthy ass squeezed into those jeans and those legs…...damn those legs. She really wanted to grab it; or slap it…...or both.

But those breasts; they had to at least be a D cup and a 32 in inches. They were complimented nicely in her current attire compared to being squeezed into a white blouse at her work. God knows those clothes did little to flatter her appearance and made her look like a sexualized doll than a woman.

Ryou felt her cheeks grow warmer; she never received compliments from anyone unless they were sexist or sexual based. Actual comments on her looks made her feel happy inside. She hadn't heard such a thing since she was young; since her mother and sister died and her father was always away as it was so...yeah.

"You…. You're probably the first person to say that to me" she said shyly. I mean people didn't exact call her ugly; but they did comment more on her bust size or wanting to fuck her rather than her looks.

To hear such a thing from a person was very sweet. She hadn't heard something like that since she was in high school; at least not from a possible romantic partner at least. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be flirted with and have nice things said about you instead of just cat calls or sexual insults.

Yami looked honestly surprised to hear such a thing; didn't any of the customers at work compliment her? Hell, what about friends outside of work if she had any? Didn't even one person say a single nice thing to her at all? Or were they all just rude arrogant cunts?

Ryou saw Yami's expression and scratched her head awkwardly "I mean….Yugi's grandpa says nice things when I occasionally bump into him. But…. Y'know I don't think _nice ass_ or _sugar tits_ count as compliments" she explained painfully.

Her boss called her those on a regular basis when he wasn't being a sexist pervert. The other female co-workers called her wierdo or wallflower. But those were certainly better than what her boss called her.

Yami's expression darkened; this girl lived a lonely and sad life. Being repressed by her boss and treated no better than a pack mule. Her female co-workers obviously didn't like her and the customers did nothing to help her.

The only friend she had was Marik the kitchen boy and now her. How long had Ryou held back her loneliness, anger and frustration before she came along? How long had she longed for someone to say something nice to her and make her feel appreciated and cared for?

Ryou saw her expression and became worried; she was used to such treatment by now. Hell, she fucking hated it but she didn't exactly have the luxury of finding another job right now. So, until she found a better option she would stick it out and continue being resilient until she got her godsend of a new job. All good things came to those who wait after all.

"Yami…. are you ok?" she asked cautiously. She then realized that what she said must have annoyed Yami; god knows she probably didn't need to hear this on their _supposed_ first date. These things were supposed to be optimistic, sweet and romantic; not tension filled and awkward like this!

"Ah! Crap I'm sorry I'll shut up now! I shouldn't have said anything" she babbled anxiously feeling like a complete idiot. Here she was complaining after Yami made this very sweet gesture.

Hell, why couldn't she have just taken the gesture and asked about their date like a normal person? Why couldn't she just have laughed at the compliment and acted flirty instead of opening her big mouth?

Yami clicked her teeth and hugged Ryou suddenly; this girl's strength never seemed to surprise her. But what hurt more was the fact that she ignored her own pain and acted like she didn't matter. She was neglecting herself because she had lost her sense of worth.

Ryou was taken aback by the hug and her words were lost. She hadn't been held like this by anyone in years; it felt…kind of nice. She hadn't been embraced like this by another person in so long; the feeling had become so...alien to her.

Yami held Bakura's small and frail form against her; for all she had a nice body she was underweight a little. She had semi dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her wrists were thin. Compared to her own healthy figure the difference between them was not visible unless you paid close attention or looked up close at her.

Ryou had been working herself to the bone for a boss who abused her and harassed her. How she had put up with it for so long was beyond her; probably because now where else would hire her. She swore from here on out she would do her best to support Ryou as best she could and get her a better job with a boss who respected her.

"Ryou…. from now on; I want you to rely on me" Yami retorted sternly burying her head into Ryou's shoulder and into her hair. God, she smelled so good up close; freshly bathed too. Probably the first time in a long time she was able to relax; spoil herself and take it easy. Given how many hours and shifts she probably worked for so little pay most of the time.

Hell, the way she acted so shyly; she probably never even had time for dates. Hell, the number of perverts she got at work probably put her off for life. If she was in the same situation Yami would act exactly the same; give up hope on love because of bad treatment from every other human being around you.

Ryou's brown eyes widened and she felt a light warmth come over her. She had never been able to rely on anyone before but herself; now…. she could finally be a little selfish.

"So…. I can ask for anything?" Ryou asked curiously her tone gentle. She had a number of things to ask for; but for now, she would start with something small. Not exactly something you would usually ask on a date but then again she did say anything.

Yami's face softened and turned into a fond smile "Anything…" she confirmed repeating Ryou's words. No matter what she asked of her; Yami would grant Ryou's wishes to make up for all she had endured before she became her savior.

 _ **Later**_

"Thif…if…ho…good" Bakura cried happily stuffing her face. God, she hadn't eaten like this in ages; she was crying with joy mentally and physically. She was used to instant noodles or cheap food or hell even work leftovers. She hadn't eaten this well in what seemed like forever; holy shit did it taste good!

Yami laughed fondly; she never would have guessed Ryou would ask to go to a buffet with cocktails but it was still fun. They were sat in a small booth to give them some more privacy. Nobody would bother them unless it was of a waiter or waitress asking for drink orders meaning they could have some privacy together.

She would have guessed Ryou to ask for a shopping trip or to go and buy something more flirty. However, this was still good; and seeing Ryou enjoy herself brought her happiness. She usually seemed so stressed, annoyed and upset; seeing her showing a more upbeat mood was a relief to Yami.

With all she was eating Ryou would regain a healthy weight and would have some pleasant memories apart from the shitty ones at work. To see Ryou truly smile was something that brought her great joy. It was something she would enjoy reminding Ryou of when she felt like shit or her boss was being a dick.

Ryou swallowed what she was eating "Aren't you hungry?" she asked curiously. Sure, she was eating but not as much as she was; could it be she had already eaten? God she hadn't even thought about that...damn it.

Yami nodded "Of course" she said smiling sweetly. She was eating but she was enjoying watching Ryou just a little bit more than her meal. But the food was good; great idea to come to an all Asian buffet; a mixture of Thai, Indian, Korean, Chinese and Japanese street food and traditional meals.

Ryou became confused "So…. then why?..." she trailed off quietly. How come she had barely touched anything? Was she on a diet? Was she allergic to some of the foods on the menu or was she just not into some of the dishes.

Yami smirked and leaned forward wiping hoisin sauce from Bakura's cheek and licking it off playfully. The gesture made the other girl blush at her second intimate gesture towards her. She wasn't used to being touched in such a way; unless ass groping counted as intimate gesture instead of sexual harassment.

"Because I like seeing you smile from your heart for once" she confessed proudly. The smile she had always worn before was forced, fake or to hide her feelings. The one she wore now was one of genuine joy.

Ryou stopped eating and her mind going blank. This woman she barely knew whom she had met literally 2 days ago, could read her like a book. How that was possible she didn't know but it both surprised and intrigued her.

Yami grinned proudly "You look cute when your embarrassed" she teased cheekily. She wondered how many other expressions she could bring out of the teen.

Ryou blinked then blushed wildly realizing she was being teased and well as flirted with. She had pulled a dirty one there "pulling such a thing…." She muttered shyly but secretly she was happy.

She continued eating while Yami just chuckled at beating her. She was truly having a good time but the fact that Yami could read her better than her friends stunned her.


	6. C6: Shitty timing

**Sorry for the long ass update**

 **I've been uploading new stories to another site**

 **I hope you like this new chapter and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ryou lay in the bath quietly rubbing her full stomach happily. She had been completely spoiled by Yami today on their date and she couldn't be happier. She had certainly come home with a full stomach and a cheerful state on mind on her shoulders.

Since meeting the older woman she had done so much for her; she had given her a tip capable of paying her rent and buying much needed groceries. She couldn't thank her enough. On top of that she had gone on her first real date; sure, she had flirted with girls in high school but she had never once gone on a real date. A lot of the time she had spent it on study dates.

But today she had been taken out and spoiled; she had dressed up nice for Yami and gotten complimented. They had held hands and she had been able to enjoy herself with the older girl. Hell the looks she had gotten from people on the street had been nice; they were genuinely blushing or flustered; not just turned on and aroused stares like at work.

She had been able to have fun for the first time in a long time; she had been able to feel _happy_ for the first time in a long time. Since joining her job she didn't even remember what happy was. All she knew was stress, exhaustion and hunger; plus how to handle anger very efficiently.

But Yami had been able to show her that again for the first time in ages. She was able to smile genuinely and be herself around Yami instead of a short-tempered person like she was at work. She didn't have to hide anything about herself from Yami; she could just be herself.

"She really does care about me" Yami said thoughtfully. Though she had doubted it at first after all she had done for her; her genuine care for her had shown. Apart from Marik and Yugi's grandpa; nobody had shown her such care in a long time. It felt…. really nice.

She sighed heavily and allowed herself to sink under the hot water quietly enjoying the feeling of relaxing. To not have to worry or feel exhausted was one the best feelings in the world.

 _ **Later**_

Ryou stepped out of the bathroom sighing in satisfaction at her long soak. All of her worries and problems had seemed to melt away like ice on a hot day. Suddenly she saw her phone was ringing raising questions; who could possibly be calling at this time of night? Unless….it couldn't be.

She picked up her phone hesitantly and held it to her ear "Hello?" she said curiously. There were only 2 people who had her phone number; though she was hoping the caller was the preferred latter.

" _So, you finally picked up did ya"_ the grumpy voice of her boss grumbled through the phone. Certainly had taken her time; god knows what she had been doing before she picked up but he could only wonder.

Ryou stiffened and her pleasant mood turned sour "What do you want? I still have 12 days off" she retorted defiantly. She wasn't going to be returning to work any time soon so he could just go fuck himself.

The boss clicked his teeth crossly "Don't get lippy with me girl; you sound just fine to me" he snapped. She sounded normal and energetic; so why wasn't her ass waiting tables and making him money instead of sitting on her couch being a lazy shit?

"It's been 2 days! I deserve time off after you've had me working like a slave!" Ryou snapped angrily. She had been working overtime for months now and it had put her health at stake. Yet here was the fat fucker asking her to come back after only 2 days of recovery; what a fucking nerve he had putting this on her.

"You over exaggerate; You knew the hours you would work when you signed on. Besides it's not like you can go anywhere else" he growled and then hung up. He would make her pay for this when she came back; dearly.

Ryou scoffed in disgust as he hung up the phone; she didn't have to show up he had no control over her. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted; after all she was long overdue this time off.

"Fat fuck" she grumbled crossly as she pressed the red button and went to put on her bed clothes. What a fucking nerve he had asking her to come back. Its not like she was the only fucking waitress who worked there after all.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Marik padded down the streets towards Ryou's house; work had been stressful again today but at least he had finished early. Because Ryou wasn't there less customers were coming because she was the only polite staff.

The boss had even called Ryou to come back in because he was losing money. However, she had told him no as she was correctly long overdue time off. "About time she put that fat fuck in his place. He only treats her like shit because she's the only girl who won't get on her knees for him" he sneered.

All the other girls at work would give him head or let him screw them so they could get time off. They spent their time drinking and lazing about while Ryou worked her ass off because they were absent.

But now they were actually working so they were complaining about it; demanding she come back so that they could stop working. However, Ryou was sticking up for herself and taking her time off.

"Geez; we really need to get somewhere better. That place is slave labour compared to most diners and anyone would be a better boss than that sexist pervert" he grumbled.

That guy got away with so much because he was the boss; sexually harassing and blackmailing Ryou to get her to work overtime. Pay cuts and slave labour; plus, the place was low key anyway.

The uniform for the women was degrading and the food wasn't really that great either. The only reason half the customers came was because the beverages were good and the men got off on the skimpy uniforms.

"I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing; it's time to move on" he agreed to himself. There had to be somewhere better willing to hire them. Sure they weren't good enough to work at a 5 star but surely somewhere decent was willing to hire them.

The only reason Ryou was working there was no get into college; but at this rate with how underpaid she was and how she was using what Yami gave her to look after herself she never would.

But now he was willing to beg; to get on his hands and knees and ask any employer to hire them. Or at the very least Ryou; he could handle being a dishwasher but he would not allow her to be treated as badly as she was any more.

In all honesty, he had been waiting for the day Ryou would fully stand up to him. In the past, he always found ways to treat her like shit and she could do nothing about it. Now she was standing up to him and putting him in his place; it made Marik happy to finally giving him a piece of her mind.

"She's come a long way from the person she used to be" he thought proudly. She used to be timid and awkward letting the boss treat her like shit; now she spoke her mind and talked back to him like he very much deserved. However he had a feeling some of her new found freedom came from the fact that Yami had interfered.

 _ **Back at Ryou's**_

Ryou sat on her bed drinking a can of beer quickly. It was cold and refreshing and felt so fucking good. She had only bought the one pack to spoil herself and it helped with her shitty mood.

She then slammed down the can onto her table crossly "That arrogant dick! Asking me to come back early! Fat fucking pervert!" she growled. All he did was sit behind a desk all day or show up a few rare times to leer at her while she worked.

How many hours had she spent working for him; working blood sweat and tears to the point of risking her own health for his shitty restaurant. Now he was asking her to come back only 2 days later.

Hell, she still had 12 more days off before she had to return. Yami had been kind enough to sign her off for at least 2 weeks before she had to come back. "I can do whatever the fuck I want I'm on break. I've been overdue time off since I started at that lousy dump!" she scowled.

She had worn that perverted uniform that half the time she froze to death in. Worn a smile all the time even when dealing with the worst of the customers and put up with his shit for ages. She had been felt up, short changed, had people run out on the bill and had food spilled on her; you could vouch her for being tolerant.

Days she had come home barely able to walk; starving and close to passing out. Hell, she had even sneaked out shitty leftovers to eat just so she could eat. Given her poor pay she could barely pay the rent and feed herself. So, she bought cheap instant noodles and used the rest of the money to pay rent.

She took another swig of beer anger and frustration overflowing. She was so sick of the way her boss treated her; but because she had no other option it was the only place she could work.

But since Yami showed up her life was different; she was happier and she had truly helped her out. She no longer had so much difficulty in her life and was able to have fun for once.

She was kind to her and spoiled her; but most of all she made her feel loved. She was the only other person to treat her decently other than Marik and Yugi's grandpa. She sighed heavily "I miss Yami" she pouted sadly. Even though they had only just been on a date yesterday; she was one of the few people to genuinely make her happy.

But for now they were apart because despite Ryou having time off Yami was still a businesswoman with a career. She made sure to look after Ryou while trying to keep her own job at the same time; But that didn't stop her from being lonely.


	7. C7: Surprise sleepover

**After having a less than pleasant talk with her boss over the phone, Ryou bumps into Yami**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **also I apologize for this chapter not being as long as usual. I was lacking in creative flow**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Ryou wondered to the store quietly to get more beer and some food. Honestly after her boss so kindly calling her earlier she was in a shitty mood. How dare he bully her like this. Thanks to him she was going to be in a mad mood all evening, fucking lazy piece of shit calling her up and ordering her around. How did he even get her number anyway?

She worked her ass of at that place day and night. Putting up with harassment, a perverted uniform, was overworked and underpaid, plus she was bullied by her peers and her boss. She only worked there because she had nowhere else to go and needed to pay her bills. If she could quit working there she would do so immediately, but she couldn't.

She needed the money badly right now, so she couldn't afford to quit. Sure, Yami's added tips were helping, but she had too different saving jars. One for her bills and one for her college funds. She needed to make more money, once she had enough to get by and afford college, she was getting her ass out of that dump.

How many days had she come close to passing out from exhaustion? How many hours had she worked before going home and collapsing? How many hours of sleep was she able to get from her last shift? The answer was not nearly enough. When was the last time aside from her date she had a decent meal?

Hell, with her pay she had been eating instant noodles, cheap booze and whatever else she could grab. With her wages she couldn't be picky with what she was able too get. Sometimes she would scarf down leftovers from the restaurant when the boss wasn't looking.

The food was decent but only when Marik cooked, but not memorable. The setting was shit and barely anyone ate there, only broke students and drunks. Hell, it was more a pit stop with 3 stars than gourmet, but the boss was so cheap he would never get it done up. He was a slacker and cheapskate in every sense of the word.

" _I hate my life"_ she thought to herself. When she left high school with all her degrees she never saw herself working here. She had seen herself with a temp job of all things. But she needed the money to pay rent and get into college so, here she was.

Working at a dead-end job with a piece of shit boss with a degrading uniform because she wanted better education. God, the things you had to do for happiness sometimes. This had better bloody pay of in the long run or she had wasted her time and energy at a job she could have left a long time ago.

Marik could easily afford college and got great grades in school. His family was well off and he could easily get into a good college, but he chose to stay behind for her sake. He was holding himself back to keep an eye on her. Though it was a sweet gesture, she felt he was sacrificing his own future for her sake, which she felt terrible about.

She was only working there because she had no choice. He didn't have to stay, but he chose to anyway. Though it meant a lot to her that he was, she worried about what he was giving up. What about his own happiness and dreams? was being that good a friend really worth putting up with their boss?

"You look well" a familiar voice said from behind her. She had certainly evened out her weight from eating and she no longer looked so exhausted. Good thing she got her that time off. She dreaded to think about where she would be right now if she hadn't. Probably in a hospital ward to which the boss would get sued.

Ryou looked behind her and her eyes widened and gleamed with happiness. If this was a shoujo anime there would be twinkles in the background to set the mood. There standing behind her was Yami, wearing her usual work attire and smiling playfully. God, she was as sexy as ever, that uniform was hot as hell.

Yami saw her staring and smirked. Did she really like her uniform that much? "What's that look for? It hasn't been that long since our date" she teased playfully. Had she really missed her that much? How cute. Not that she minded, she had missed the younger girl a lot too, what with her pout and her pretty eyes.

Ryou blushed, she hadn't really expected to bump into her. That and she had caught her in a bad mood of all things. So of course, she wouldn't be at her best. "I… uh…I was… why are you here?" she asked awkwardly. She looked like she had just finished work of all things, but even so how did she always know how to find her.

It was like the woman had a built-in radar that was programmed specifically to find her. Every time she was in trouble or needed help she was there when she needed her. She would have to watch her back just to see if she was spying on her during her time off, then at least she could tease her about being caught in the act.

"You should be at home. You've only been off one day" Yami replied sternly. She needed to recover after overworking herself for so long. It would only do her body harm in the end. She knew Ryou was stubborn and had a strong will, but it would only bite her in the ass later on if she didn't take care of herself.

Ryou snorted at the irony, she had hoped to relax but her boss put her in a bad mood. After finishing the one beer she had in her fridge she had decided to get more. "I was. But then my boss called and I needed to run an errand to help me calm down" she said dangling the bag in front of her. God, she hated her job so fucking much.

Yami looked concerned, her boss was bothering her still? Even though she deserved the time off better than anyone? But what the hell for? Wasn't her state at work proof of this? The times she had seen Ryou she had dark circles under her eyes, was lacking in weight, looked weak and was exhausted mentally and physically. If she pushed herself any further she would end up in hospital.

Ryou huffed crossly folding her arms "He called me and asked me to come in. Saying I sounded so much better right after our date no less. Can you believe that asshole?" she growled. She worked her ass off and he treated her like shit. She wasn't his personal slave at his beck and call, she was one of his employees.

He didn't care how hard she worked, he never treated her fairly. She knew why though, because she was the only girl there that didn't bend to his will or let him sleep with her. If she kissed up to him or acted like a good girl he would give her all the time off she wanted just like the other girls. Typical.

Yami frowned, Ryou needed a new job and soon. She couldn't allow Ryou to work there any longer if she could help it. She a was being abused by the boss with sexual harassment and grossly underpaying her. Surely with some looking into she could get her a new place. That way she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. She could enjoy her work and get the money she needed for college.

At least for now she could prove as a distraction and happiness in this girls life. She then smiled warmly, her expression fond "Well. If you don't mind I would like to join you. It's been a while since I myself enjoyed a beer" Yami asked politely. She would love to spend more time with her since it had been so long.

It had been so long and she had honestly missed Ryou's company. When they were apart she was always on her mind, she could even remember her voice by memory. Plus, it looked like she could use some cheering up after all she had been through. Poor girl had it rough as it was.

Ryou perked up upon hearing this but looked worried "Don't you have work in the morning?" she asked curiously. While she would love to have her over, Yami also had her own work. She wouldn't allow her to but her career at risk all out of kindness, she would just feel too guilty about it later on.

Yami smiled in amusement "Thankfully my boss gave me time off. I don't have work again till Monday. So, we have the weekend to ourselves" she said fondly. Just the two of them again. Usually she had to work weekends too. But she had told her boss about a little bird who needed her help. He had allowed her the time off but asked she return on the Monday.

Ryou blushed, a whole weekend with Yami? That sounded like the best thing she had heard in a long time, just the two of them together like before. She then shifted awkwardly not knowing what to do with herself "Well…if you don't mind. You could…" she trailed off shyly.

"Stay over?" Yami finished. The idea of curling up to Ryou as she slept sounded wonderful. Watching her sleeping face as she lay beside her. Just being able to spend time with her again would be wonderful, even if it was just a weekend. She would treasure it until their next meeting whenever that would be.

Ryou flushed red again and then nodded. She knew it sounded forward but she didn't want to say goodbye yet. She hadn't seen her in so long and being around her just made things so much better. She was the one good thing in her life right now as weird as that sounded, the only other thing being her friendship with Marik.

Yami smiled "I don't particularly mind. As long as you don't mind sharing clothes" she teased winking playfully. To sleep beside Ryou and feel her body against her own, To listen to her breathing and feel her heartbeat. How she had dreamed of this since first meeting her.

Well since she had agreed, she may as well take her there. Ryou swallowed nervously, god she was going to be alone with Yami for the first time since they met. "F… Follow me" she replied shyly. She then lead the way back to her apartment to which Yami followed with a playful smile.

Yami had to admit that when she was embarrassed or annoyed, Ryou had the cutest expression she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to see what she looked like when she slept or when she eventually saw her O face. That was something she could dream about without ever getting bored.

* * *

"Well this is home" Ryou said bluntly as she opened the door. She was sure as hell it wouldn't be as nice as what Yami's home probably looked like. It was just a basic one person apartment. It had a basic bathroom, one bedroom, an adjoining kitchen and living room. A table and a small TV. Space for wardrobes and plenty of storage areas to keep her things.

Yami looked around and smiled "It's very cosy. I like the homely feel" she replied. She wasn't lying. Though her apartment was nice, Ryou's felt like one that would belong to a newlywed couple. She could imagine Ryou as a housewife in an apron welcoming her beloved home after work. She tried to not have a nosebleed at the mental image in her mind.

Ryou scoffed, but she was secretly happy to hear such a thing. "You don't need to sugar coat it. I know it's not the best of quality. But it was all I could afford at the time" she replied dryly. She longed to live in a nicer apartment elsewhere. Somewhere that had better views and was away from all the bars nearby. Honestly, she longed to have some quiet at night instead of listening to drunks.

Yami removed her shoes as she entered the apartment "You really need to learn to take compliments. I really meant what I said" she replied defensively. Yes, it wasn't the best apartment granted, but it genuinely did have a homely feel. The fact that Ryou kept it in such a nice state showed she cared about it in her own way.

Ryou then felt a little guilty, she didn't mean to snap. She just wasn't used to anyone being so kind to her. She still had a hard time believing that someone like Yami was into her. "Do you want to borrow some clothes? I mean you can't wear your uniform all weekend. I can wash it too if you like" she offered kindly. It was the least she could do after all her kindness.

Yami blinked "well… If you really want. I mean you're already letting me stay the weekend" she said awkwardly. She had only really expected to stay for a drink not the night. She would then go home and call Ryou in the morning about their second date. God knows, Ryou needed the head-space and relaxation time after all she had been through.

Ryou smiled "You've done so much for me as it is. Please, let me do this for you" she said smiling sweetly. The latter had already tipped her plenty and taken her out on a date. The least she could do was offer her a bed for the night and share some drinks to say thank you. If she didn't repay her in some way she would only feel guilty.

Yami hummed, she couldn't say no to that face. She swore Ryou's smile could melt the heart of the toughest individual. Well, at least she could spoil her with a surprise shopping date tomorrow. "Fine" she muttered quietly.

Ryou then smiled at her win, she would have to use her smile as a weapon in the future. "Yay" she teased. She had to say she felt much better than she had earlier. Somehow being around Yami made her feel so much better.


End file.
